Parallel World
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: The Vongola Decimo was BROKEN... His Guardians died & yet their faces didnt show any regrets. Now their beloved Decimo was alone. In another world different from theirs... Dame Tsuna died leaving his sister AlONE. Byakuran appears beside V.D. Tsuna & made an OFFER which was to go to the world where his PARALLEL self died. Will Tsuna & the parallel Hikari TRUST & HELP each other?
1. Something BAD

**Nami: _Dont own anything... Except Hikari..._**

**Tsuna: _Ignore the WRONG grammars..._.**

**Hikari: _Have FUN & REVIEW!_**

**Reborn: _Actually that's READ & REVIEW..._**

* * *

**Parallel World**

**Chapter 1: Something BAD**

***2****nd**** World***

"Dame-Tsuna!" A yellow brownish haired teen called out for his brunet brother. "W-what is I-is it Tatsuya?" the said brunet asked. "better not humiliate me **AGAIN** or **ELSE**!" threatened Tatsuya. "I-I will t-try my best." said the brunet not wanting to be bullied **AGAIN** by the **BULLIES** that were sent by his own **BROTHER**. "Don't just try! DO it YOU WORTHLESS BROTHER!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, a **NORMAL** & **A DAME **middle school student , was threatened by his own younger brother, Tatsuya Sawada ,**FAMOUS**, **ATHLETIC**,**GOOD-LOOKING **& too sum it up was **THE** **PERFECT ONE of a kind** middle school student .Tsunayoshi/Tsuna was only a few months older than Tatsuya. The TWINS never get along. Tatsuya never allows Tsuna to walk with him to school. Tsuna tried to but was pushed away. "NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD WALK WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU! WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW US? IT WOULD RUIN ME!" OUCH! That HURT. "O-okay… If you said so…" Tsuna hid the fact that he was hurt mentally. Nana Sawada, their mother, failed to notice it. Tsuna never blame her for not noticing… But HOW COULD SHE? She favored Tatsuya **TOO MUCH**.. **TOO MUCH **that it seems Tsuna **NEVER **existed. Nana could only remember Tsuna when she needed help… She doesn't want her **DEAR** Tatsuya to be worn out & Tsu-kun would be really GREAT in USE just for once. Imeitsu Sawada, their father, was working abroad as a Construction Worker at Vongola Company & later on he sent a postcard with PENGUINS …..

'What the hell a construction worker doing there?! Building an IGLOO?!' thought Tsuna as he head down the stairs … He was ready for school…. He was all dressed up , his hair was neat…. 'Now what else am I missing?' He asked mentally…

A black haired girl was slowly heading downstairs only to found out Tsuna was already for school she mumbled "SCHOOL" she ran fastly towards her room & dressed fastly 'Opps…. I forgot to wake Hikari…' Tsuna said mentally….

Hikari was a quiet type & protective type when it comes to Tsuna. She always scare bullies away from Tsuna. HOW? Instead of her usual eyes' which was cute & adorable silver. It changes to some cold, fierce eyes that could pierce through one's soul….. Hikari has a special power which was within her ever since she was born…. For some people who saw her using it…. They called her **freak, monster**. Even though Hikari was very close to Tsuna ….. They aren't real siblings….. Hikari was adopted by Nana who saw her at the streets near their house …. Hikari wore torn clothes at that time…. People throw things at her such as rocks, pebbles….. They even stabbed her with a knife … blood gushed out leaving a pool of blood….. Nana pitied her & took her in.

"FREAK! DON'T BE LATE TO SCHOOL!" Tatsuya yelled. Hikari ran down the stairs now wearing her uniform…. She ignored Tatsuya & grabbed some toast before she could drag Tsuna out.

* * *

Far away from their house a stranger was watching them…. Hikari & Tsuna felt it & the two were cautiously looking around. The stranger smirked seeing that they felt him watching them.

* * *

The two arrived 15 minutes earlier than usual. Their class was starting at 7:30 at the morning so usually they arrive late or just in time. The students were shocked a little for it was **NOT** normal for **DAME** Tsuna to arrive early. A certain raven haired prefect was at the rooftop… his eyebrow raise for the sudden change of time arrival of the HERBIVORE. Suddenly he felt something was going to happen … SOMETHING BAD is going to HAPPEN. But the raven haired prefect ignored it… 'Hn… It's not like the 'Carnivore' can't protect herself…..'the prefect thought.

The day ended as usual. Tsuna getting bullied. Hikari scaring them. Tsuna was going home ALONE. Hikari was left with the cleaning duties with a group of girls…. But no doubt that they will ditch Hikari & go to somewhere else that they want to.

* * *

"Hey you b****! Clean by yourself! We have a date that we needed to attend." one girl, obviously their leader said. "Tch." Hikari ignored them & cleaned fastly. It has already been 20 minutes since Tsuna left the school without her. Hikari was worried…. It all started when Tsuna insisted that he will just go home directy…. Hikari kept on saying that she'll just finish everything in a jippy! But the brunet said he will be fine. Hikari sighed in defeat knowing Tsuna wont change his decision. Hikari sighed and fixed her things inside her bag. While grabbing her things she saw her own drawing… A drawing of Tsuna & herself….. While she reach out for the drawing, her hand bumped on a bottle of water that one of those girls drank…. The bottle was not tightly covered so some the water spilled on her drawing….. Hikari expected for the whole paper to be soak but it didn't instead the 'Tsuna' part was only soak part. Hikari's heart skipped a beat. 'Tsuna!' Hikari thought. She quickly cleaned up the mess that the water caused & ran outside the campus.

* * *

CRRRRREEEEEAAAAAKKKK! BAMMM! Tsuna roughly pushed the elderly to the side to prevent her from crashing to a car, which was driven too fast. The old lady was lady was about to complain for being treated so badly but quickly shut her mouth when she saw Tsuna all bloodied. The driver of the car widened his eyes & quickly called an ambulance.

The ambulance arrived. Two man was carrying a stretcher & ran towards Tsuna & carried him via stretcher…. The nurse were attaching the oxygen mask & the dextrose on him. A minute later, Hikari arrived & saw the bloodied ground & the ambulance. She rushed towards a man who was the driver of the car. "Ummm…. Excuse me? May I ask what happened here?" Hikari asked. "The kid…. He jump in front to save the old lady & was hit by my car….." the man said….. Hikari looked at the ambulance. She saw a brunet inside. Her eyes widened & called out his name "Tsuna!"

* * *

**Nami: _What do you think?_**

**Hikari: _Just leave a REVIEW..._**


	2. Want To See THEM?

**Nami:_ I thank you reading my story. thank you my first two reviewers... & for the people who alerted & favorite my story~_**

**_1st 2 reviewers: Dusk Illusionist, _**

**_People who favorite: Dusk Illusionist, JP Gosick, Seithr-Kairy_**

**_People who alerted: , LacNyssa, Cookie Cha, AnaKatharina_**

**Hikari: _Nami owns me & Sam COMPLETELY. Akira Amano owns KHR..._**

**Sam: _Now, enough of the blabbering & read._**

* * *

**Parallel World**

**Chapter 2: Want to see THEM?**

***2****nd**** World***

"Are you the patient's friend?" asked the woman who was probably a nurse. Hikari shook her head & said "I'm his sister…." "Oh I see… Please come with us…." said the nurse. Hikari nodded & entered the ambulance. Hikari saw her brother's peaceful face. Some parts of his hair were covered with blood…. His head was bleeding…. Tears were slowly formed at the corner of her eyes upon seeing her brother hurt. 'Don't you die, Baka!' she said to herself.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, they brought out the bed with Tsuna on it. They ran towards the Operation Room. Hikari stayed outside praying for his brother to come out safe…. Safer than before…. She also prayed for the operation to be successful.

Many hours past, Hikari was still praying. The sign went off & the bed where Tsuna was on was brought to a room. A minute later the doctor came out. The doctor was a female. She has a long red hair, her eyes were green & she wore a white long coat which doctors & scientist usually wear. She approached Hikari. "Are you the patient's friend?" she asked. 'AHHHHHH! I hate that question!' Hikari exclaimed mentally. "Uhh… I'm his sister…." Hikari said. "My bad, my bad….." she apologized. "Uhh… How's my brother? Doctor …?" Hikari asked. "Oh! Im Dr. Rhayanne….. About your brother…. He barely survived the operation…. But we still manage to save him some how….. He suffered a great damage on the head so….. It might lead to coma or if he wakes up…. Simply amnesia….." Dr. Rhayanne said. Hikari nodded. "And….. Oh! Where's your parents?" Dr. Rhayanne asked. 'Ohhhh GRREEAATT! She really asked about it~!' Hikari said mentally. "Ahh…. They cant come…." Hikari said. Dr. Rhayanne raised her eye brow. "Why?" she asked. 'She really asked!' Hikari panicked mentally. "Father is in abroad-" 'Which is true….' Hikari said to herself. "-Mother is busy….." 'Yeah…. Busy because of Tatsuya….' Hikari said to herself bitterly. " Okay… I see…. Kinda hard for you, eh?" Dr. Rhayanne said. Hikari nodded. "Go & see your brother….." Dr. Rhayanne said. Hikari smiled & nodded.

As soon as Hikari entered Tsuna's hospital room, she felt like crying. Many equipments were attached to Tsuna. They were keeping him alive. Hikari was about to ruffle Tsuna's hair, she remembered what the doctor said about Tsuna having a head injury. "Opsie….almost…." she said to herself.

Hours later, Hikari was looking at her phone and Tsuna's….. hoping that someone misses them. But not even one call arrived. Hikari sighed. 'I thought so…..' Hikari said mentally. She looked at the room's clock. It red 00:00 am. Morning came but Tsuna never woke up. Not a single movement nor a single sound coming from him. 'Of coarse…. Why would Tsuna wake up so early in the morning? Silly me… I gueess Ill have to take a nap…..' Hikari said to herself while yawning.

***1****st**** World***

" No. NO. NOOOOOOOOO!" Tsuna yelled. "Stop screaming! Its hurting my ears….." Hikari said. "But if I don't scream I know youre going to sleep!" Tsuna said. "What's wrong with sleeping?" A bloodied Hikari with multiple gun wounds, sword wounds & any type of wounds that a weapons may cause said. "I know you KNOW what I meant Hikari!" Tsuna said. "Okay, Okay I wont sleep….. Geez …." Hikari sat up…. She ignored the wounds that she received from the battle. All of Tsuna's friends died. Died of protecting him. Their faces never showed regrets. But Tsuna's face showed may regrets like being a weak boss because he couldn't protect himself. "Hikari, can you help me gather them?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure….." Hikari said as she stood up & head towards Hibari's body. **DEAD BODY**. She carried the body towards a place were blood coincidentally didn't reach. Hikari gently put down their friends' body. Gokudera. Yamamoto. Ryohei. Mukuro. Chrome. Lambo. Hibari.

Upon seeing them in their eternal slumber…. Tsuna broke. Waterfall tears ran down on his cheeks as well as Hikari's. Both of them cried & cried until there was no more tears to shed.

Three days have passed, Hikari was trying her best to maintain her consciousness. But she knew eventually she would die because of lack of blood. She knows Tsuna knows it too. He wasn't that dumb like he was years ago….. 'Three days is my limit, eh?' Hikari said to herself. "Tsuna! I think it-" Hikari was cut off. "I know what are you going to say….. Your'e leaving me aren't ya'?" Tsuna asked. "Sadly…. Yes …" Hikari said looking at the ground. Tears formed at the corner of Tsuna's eyes. "Hikari…" He looked at Hikari with his big teary caramel eyes. "Now, now Tsuna….. don't look at me with those eyes… they make things more difficult…" Hikari said patting Tsuna in the head. Tsuna tried to smile but he couldn't….. a golden yellow round thing came out from Hikari's pocket. "Uh…. Sam!" Hikari called the round thingy. The round thingy now introduced as Sam rested at Hikari's hair. Sam was a rare being…. His kind were called as golems. Golems were quite rare. In fact, Sam was the only survivor from the Sacred War, the war in which **Exorcists & Akumas **fought to each other.

Hikari petted Sam….. Slowly her eyes began to drop….. Tsuna readied himself for he knows that her time has come. Hikari's body lost it's balance eventually. Tsuna caught her in time. He placed her body next to the prefect. Tears were falling freely on his cheeks. Tsuna looked upon the sky. It was filled with thunder clouds & later on it started raining.

***2****nd**** World***

Three Days have passed Tsuna didn't wake up. Hikari was crying all night praying at the same time. She held his right hand tightly. "Wakey, wakey little brother…." Hikari said…attempting to wake Tsuna but no matter what she do Tsuna never opened his eyes. Suddenly, Tsuna's heart rate began to drop. Hikari widened her eyes & immediately ran outside to call the doctor.

***1****st**** World***

Tsuna was all ALONE. No more octopus head, annoying cow, baseball freak, pineapple, turf top, carnivore and no more SPARTIAN TRAINER. Tsuna was sad. He couldn't get to see those smiles again. Smiles of his precious friends & family. Tsuna broke. He was far more hurt than anyone else.

Byakuran suddenly appeared beside Tsuna. "Tsu-chan~" he called. Tsuna looked at Tsuna with his large teary caramel eyes. Byakuran felt guilty when he saw him. "W-what is it, B-Byakuran?" Tsuna said trying not to break in front of Byakuran. "Tsu-chan…. Its okay… you can cry in front of me…." Byakuran said…. "Im okay…. don't mind me….. Well, what do you want?" Tsuna asked. "Ara Tsu-chan…. Well… anyways….. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THEM AGAIN?"

* * *

**Nami: What do you think?**

**Hikari: Just REVIEW...**


	3. Alive Once AGAIN

**Nami: One thing! Details will come soon...**

**Hikari: Hire some detectives if you want to learn early... If you want hire Heiji, Kudo & Conan..**

**Sam: Nami absolutely SUCKS so she doesnt own KHR except us...**

**Nami: WARNING! This chapter is shorter than usual!**

* * *

**Parallel World**

**Chapter 3: Alive once again**

***1****st**** World* **

Tsuna widened his eyes. "Wha-?" "Your Guardians Tsu-chan~" "What about them?" Tsuna asked still not getting Byakuran's point. 'He is still sad about them~' Byakuran thought. "Never mind, Ill tell you when youre ready…." Byakuran said. " Im ready Byakuran….." Tsuna said. "I know youre still suffering. So be free to cry ne, Tsu-chan~?" Byakuran said. Tsuna shook his head indicating he is alright. Byakuran sighed deeply. "Are are Tsu-chan… guess I couldn't make you change your mind." Byakuran said.

***2****nd**** World***

Dr. Rhayanne went out of Tsuna's room. Hikari stood u from the bench that she had been sitting ever since she rushed for help. Dr. Rhayanne faced the floor & shook her head. Hikari widened her eyes. The information was too hard for her to register in her head. **TSUNA IS DEAD**. Her dear brother who was first to accept her was dead.

Hikari stood stiffly. She cant accept it. Tsuna was the only reason that she has to live. Tsuna was the home where she returns to. "C-can I-I see him?" Hikari stuttered. Dr. Rhayanne put her hand on Hikari's shoulder. She looked at her with an apologetic look on her face & nodded.

Hikari entered the room nervously. The moonlight that came from the open window shone on Tsuna's peaceful slumbering body. Tears formed once again at the corner of her eyes. 'No matter how strong I am I cant take it!' Hikari said to herself. For the rest of the night she cried.

Morning came. Hikari slept on the floor with her head on Tsuna's bed. Hikari's eye slowly opened. She widened her eyes for her brother's body was not there. Her skin felt the morning breeze. Hikari looked at the opened window. She saw somebody facing the window. The stranger noticed that she was awake. 'He', the stranger faced Hikari's direction & smiled. Hikari's eyes widened to its full extent. She ran towards the stranger & hugged him so tight. "Tsuna!" "H-Hikari!"

Hikari dashed out but before she could slam the door shut…. She ordered 'Tsuna' to stay in the room & then finally *SLAM*.

Hikari dashed outside to call Dr. Rhayanne. She ran on the hallways & rushed down towards the doctor's office. As soon as she arrived….. She saw the said doctor on the desk. Instead of asking her to come….. Hikari dragged the doctor outside & started sprinting again. "Wah!" the doctor exclaimed. 'This is LIKE 40 meters dash! This is nothing!' Hikari said to herself.

* * *

"Sam…." Tsuna mumbled as he saw the golden round thingy….. "Yosh~, Tsuna Im going to control the flow of the Dame you's memories so that it wont hurt okay?" that was the round thingy supposed to say but he cant …. Golems don't talk except if he transformed…. But Tsuna could tell what he was supposed to say…. After all, living in the same house with him & Hikari is somewhat…. Uh… never mind…. The golden golem sat on the brunet's gravity defying hair which was very FUWA~~…. I mean FLUFFY…. Tsuna widened his eyes… his hands slowly reaching his head… "I-itai…" he whimpered.

* * *

"HHHHEEEEEIIIIIKKKKK!" the doctor exclaimed. Suddenly they stopped in front of Room 227. 'This is …..' the doctor said to herself. Hikari sighed & then slam the door open. And there they saw a brunet boy in pain. "Tsuna!" the girl called out. 'If I remember….. This girl is the sister of that weak boy brought to the hospital 3 days ago. And yesterday….. The boy went to its slumber…. Eternal slumber…..' Dr. Rhayanne said to herself rethinking of the events….. She widened her eyes… and rushed towards the pained brunet. "Impossible" she mumbled….

* * *

**Nami: Just say all what you want to say in a review...**


	4. ONLY Blind Idiots

**Sorry for not updating cauz certain problems came in... this chapter may not satisfy you but remember i still dont own the anime only the OCs...**

* * *

**Parallel World**

**Chapter 4: ONLY blind idiots **

"IMPOSSIBLE." the doctor mumbled. The brunet clutched his head tightly.

"Tsuna, what happened? Does your head hurt like HELL? Waahhh! Doctor Rhayanne! I didn't call you to be shock like that & stand there!" HIkari panicked.

'No… More likely you dragged me out of my office….' the doctor thought. "Ahh… I'm sorry… Just that I thought…that your brother is.." the said doctor trailed off.

" That's not important for now just…. Please ease my brother's pain! Please…." HIkari begged.

"I see.. I'll do my best… " Dr, Rhayanne said.

Many minutes have passed…. Tsuna finally overcome the pain with Dr. Rhayanne's help…

"Are you okay, boy?" asked the female doctor.

" H-hai… its thanks to you…. Dr. uhhh…" Tsuna replied. The said doctor laughed at the brunet.

"Pardon me.. I never introduced myself didn't I? My name is Dr. Rhayanne…. Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun…" "H-hai!"

"So… Tsunayoshi-kun…. Do you remember anything?" asked the red head….

"E-eto…. Not really….." And Tsuna began to tell the doctor what things that he remembers (…memory that flowed….)

**2 weeks later **

"Another week have passed, Kyo-kun…. Still no trace of Hikari & Tsunayoshi Sawada…." Kusakabe informed the prefect. 'I need not to worry about the Carnivore…. But to be gone for 2 weeks with the Herbivore … what could have happened to the 2 of them?' Kyoya wondered.

"Hn." he replied.

"Shall we investigate further, Kyo-kun?" Kusakabe asked.

"There's no need…. We'll go to the Carnivore & Herbivore's house….." Kyoya said as he head out of the Discipline Committee Room.

* * *

"Yosh! Tsuna, you are okay now…. Its time to go home…." Hikari said as she packed Tsuna's clothes.

'Those days have passed were really hard for me to hide from Hikari's suspicion but….. When we come arrive at home…. It will become more harder for me aint it?' Tsuna thought.

As soon as the 2 arrived at Sawada Residence, the 2 sneaked inside…. They were about to ran upstairs silently but just then…

"Carnivore….." The 2 slowly looked behind…. They saw a raven haired teen by the lobby…. Hibari Kyoya… lady luck wasn't with them from the very start….

'I should have known…. Kyoya …' Hikari growled inwardly.

"What are you doing here, Prefect?" Hikari asked.

"Hika-chan, Tsu-chan! Where were you?" Nana asked as she appeared at the scene. Hikari twitched as the woman showed up…

'Hikari really hate Kaa-san that much….' Tsuna thought. Hikari gave Tsuna a GoUpIWillHandleIt look which Tsuna followed without hesitation…..

"Tsu-kun… where are you going?" Nana called the oldest…. Tsuna never looked back or even replied….

"Tsunayoshi! I asked you a question!" Nana stormed to the brunet but was blocked by Hikari.

"Let Tsuna rest…. He is tired…." HIkari said.

"And you…. What are you doing here?" She raised a brow as she faced Hibari….

"Carnivore… youre not the type to ditch classes for 2 weeks….. " Hibari stated.

"So youre worried?" Hikari placed her hands on her hips… waiting a reply from the raven head….

"Why would I be worried for a lowly carnivore like you? I came to bite you to death for breaking your promise for 2 weeks…." Hibari replied without showing emotions.

'Oopsie~ I forgot about Kyoya…'

"Sorry bout that…. But why not wait when I come back…"

"I know you know that I am not a patient carnivore….(he is talking about himself)"

"Yeaaahh… right…" Hikari laughed nervously….

"Hikari Sawada…. You have many explaining to do…." Nana said in an angry & serious voice.

"Okay,okay…" HIkari replied. 'I bet you've just realized that we are gone…..' Hikari thought bitterly..

Hikari explained why the 2 were gone for 2 weeks….

'I will keep the **RETURN FROM THE DEAD **a secret..' HIkari decided.

"Why didn't you tell me? " Nana asked the black haired girl.

"Would you listen or even ask about it without Kyoya here? **NO. **You didn't even call once… I bet you didn't even remember us…. That was to be expected, after all **ONLY**, you can **ONLY **think of Tatsuya!" Hikari burst out. '

Whao' Hibari watched the scene in front of him silently. The prefect was enjoying the drama in front of him. Nana was unable to speak….

"T-thaat I-is…" She tried to reason herself.

"Well… you can just reason that you're busy taking care of Tatsuya….. I think everyone would think of it as a **VALID** one…. But don't count me & Tsuna…maybe Kyoya in too… only blind idiots can only believe on a reason like that…." Hikari 'tch'ed as she faced Kyoya.

"Do you have moore business to settle with me?" Hikari asked the raven haired prefect….

"Hn." Hibari went out of the house.

'Hikari took care of the two that easily….. Demo… Reborn is supposed to arrive tomorrow ain the? Arghhh! Things became more complicated! Damn you Byakuran!'

* * *

_**Byakuran sighed in defeat. "Tsu-chan.. Eto.. How should I say this.." Byakuran began.**_

* * *

**The continuation is going to be updated this FRIDAY... but maybe not... My stomach started to ache & I could not really think well...**

**REVIEW... Thank you for all the people who put the story to their favorite, alert list... also for the REVIEWERS...THANK YOU...**


End file.
